Adrinette April
by RowanWhitethorn23
Summary: Just unrealated short stories based off the prompts for the month of April.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien and Marinette are older now. Marinette works at the bakery and goes to college for fashion design full time. Adrien models and goes to college for veterinary science.

Adrien walked down the beautiful Paris street, on his way to see Marinette. It felt like forever since he'd seen her and it would be nice to see how she was doing. The bell dinged as he walked into her bakery and the smell of pastries hit him hard. E instantly regretted his model diet.

The girl behind the counter turned, looking flustered, and smiled at him tiredly.

"Hi, what can I-ADRIEN?!"

"H-hi, Marinette." She looked different. Her pigtails had been replaced with two loose braids. Her pink pants and black jacket had turned into black tights, cut off shorts, and a white t-shirt. She looked older. She looked good.

_No. She's just a friend. _

Mari ran out from behind the counter and all but jumped into his arms.

"Maman, Papa! I'm going on break!" She pulled him around the counter and up the stairs into her apartment. She forced him into the couch, almost vibrating with excitement, and smiled. "How have you been? It's been a while!"

"That's why I came by! I missed you." She blushed deeply and turned away.

"Y-you missed m-me?"

"Of course! You're a very good friend." Her smile faltered, but didn't fall. He gently touched her leg. "You okay?"

"Me? Pffft. Yeah! I'm fine! I mean, you're fine. AGH! I mean-" He cut her off by laughing. She giggled quietly. "S-so how has school been?"

"Really good! I'm learning so much that I never knew. Although I think my dad wishes I was going for something that _wasn't_ veterinary medicine."

"You'll be a great vet, though!" He chuckled.

"I'll try. How's school for you?"

"So good! I'm too if my class and my teacher has taken my designs to some big time designers to see what the think. I've heard good things!"

"Of course you have! You're the most talented girl I know." She blushed again.

_Miraculous_

Marinette could barely think with him here. At least she didn't stutter like she used to. Well, not all the time. He looked so good though. His hair hadn't changed, which was perfect. But now he wore a black t-shirt, green jacket, and jeans. And he looked _soooo good_. But even after four years, she was still "just a friend."

That was it! She didn't want to be just a friend anymore! She wanted to be more than that! She would tell him. And she would tell him today.

"Do you want to o to dinner with me, Marinette? We could catch up more. I've got a shoot to get to, so..." Perfect.

"Yeah, that sounds nice! Seven o'clock work?" He nodded. "See you then!" She showed him out and flipped into the couch. What did she just do?

_Miraculous_

Seven o'clock. Adrien knock on her door. It opened and-

Damn.

Flowy red dress and silver heels.

He was screwed.

They drove to a small rooftop restaurant and were seated with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. He smiled at her across the table as he opened his menu and quickly hid behind it. He had never thought about Mari like this before. He couldn't! She was just a friend! He shook himself and looked up as the waiter came to take their drink orders.

"So, what have you been up to Mari?"

"Well, school and work keep me pretty busy, but Alya's been dragging me to press events she's covering for her classes. I'll go to places where Nino DJs sometimes, too. He's really gotten good!"

"I know right!"

This went on for a few hours. They talked. They laughed. They enjoyed each other. All too soon, it was time to leave and take her back home. Adrien stood and walked her out after the check was paid. They drive to her house in a half and comfortable silence. He walked her up to the apartment door.

He wasn't sure what to do now. Did he kiss her? Shake her hand? Give her a hug? Gosh, he couldn't possibly mess this up anymore.

"I want you to know, Mari, that you're a very good friend and I-"

"Shut up, you silly boy." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tugged his face down to hers, pressing their lips together. Everything came flooding in as he pressed her up against the door, hands on either side of her head, and kissed her back.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless and smiling. He looked down at her.

"You know, Mari. That really isn't how 'just a friend' works." She laughed and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Seat Buddies

Big school trip to Berlin on a charter bus. Marinette has nowhere to sit because Alta is sitting with Nino, so someone steps in.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had a _lot_ going on. Hopefully today and yesterday make up for it!

Marinette yawned as she climbed into the bus after Alya.

"Why did they have to schedule us to leave so _early?_" Alya giggled.

"Come on, girl. Perk up! Soon we'll be in Berlin!" It was the annual junior trip to Berlin, Germany and it was finally their turn to go.

"It's ten hours, though, Alya!"

"Stop whining, Mari. It'll be fun!" She plopped down into a seat next to Nino, her boyfriend, leaving Mari standing in the aisle with nowhere to go.

"Really, Alya?" Mari whined again. "Who am I gonna sit with now?"

"You could sit with me." Mari squeaked and turned, coming face to face with Adrien. She blushed deeply, unable to come up with a response. Alya scoffed and shoved her over to the seat. She stumbled and fell ... right into Adrien. He gasped before bursting out laughing. She joined him cautiously. He helped her to her feet and got up, letting her take the window seat.

"S-so, h-have you been to B-Berlin before?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"I came here with my mom and dad before my mom ..." He trailed off. She put a hand in his arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's alright. This trip is just making me think about her a little more."

"I'm here if you need to talk." He out his hand over her's.

"Thanks, Marinette." Realizing she was touching him and he was touching her, she blushed again and started stammering. Thank God The bus moved right then and she could turn her attention out the window to wave to her parents. She looked over at her golden-haired friend. He wasn't looking out the window. He was looking at his hands I his lap. Marinette felt bad for him, having no one to wave goodbye to.

Without really thinking, she grabbed his hand and started waving goodbye to her parents. He gasped at her. Then smiled and started waving on his own. She smiled back at him. And there they were out on the streets of Paris, on the way to Berlin.

They drove for hours. Marinette was getting tired. She jerked up as she started to drift off, moving to her left as her eyes started to close. Her head hit something firm, but soft, and she was out.

Adrien gasped as he felt the pressure on his shoulder. He looked down at the bluenette head on his arm. She was sleeping on him. Marinette was sleeping on him. He stared at her, unsure of what to do. She looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her.

He shifted so he was a little more comfortable and tentatively laid his head on her's, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She hair was soft and smelled like strawberries. He quickly fell asleep.

Marinette was horrified when she woke up. She had fallen asleep ... _on Adrien!!!!_ God, she was so stupid! She sat up and put her head in her hands, waking him in the process.

"Mhm? Mari? Everything okay?"

"I'm-I'm so sorry I fell asleep. On you." Adrien stretched and groaned.

"Don't worry about it. You smell good."

"W-what?"

"Like strawberries." She blushed and ducked her head before looking out the window and gasping.

"Adrien! We're here!" He touches her shoulder as he looked out the window.

"It's beautiful, Marinette." She turned and smiled at him.

And e smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Embarrassing

Marinette is singing in her room. Alya wants to surprise her for her birthday and brings up Adrien and Nino and a cake.

Marinette was having the best time. Panic At The Disco was blaring over her speaker. Tikki was floating around her head as she sang loudly into her "microphone" hairbrush. She had taken her jacket off and changed into a tank top. Dancing was hard work!

She didn't hear the footsteps that came ever closer to her room. She didn't see Tikki fly away and hide. She didn't know any of it was happening.

Until Alya three open the trap door.

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday, girl!" Marinette didn't mean to. It was just a reaction. She bet half the block heard her scream.

Alya was doubled over laughing. Nino smiled and tipped his hat. And Adrien ... Oh God why did he have to see that?!

Mari quickly turned off the music and checked to see if Tikki was hidden. Then she turned to her friends, her face red from embarrassment.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Your parents let us up, girl. To celebrate your birthday!"

"Thanks, guys, but knock before you come in next time, please?" Alya chuckled.

"Sure, girl." Marinette glances briefly at Adrien. He was staring at her, face bright pink. He was blushing, but why?

Alya has brought up a cake. Marinette put some blankets on the floor and they all sat down and had a picnic in her room. Of course, Mari has to sit next to Adrien, at Alya's insistence. Then they all brought out the presents they had for her. Alya went first.

It was a lovely Chinese calligraphy brush and a book on how to use it. Mari loved it and told her best friend so, giving her a hug. Nino went next.

He'd gotten her a book of patterns written by a famous designer. She nearly screamed. She'd been wanting it for forever! Then it was Adrien's turn.

He cleared his throat and took out two small boxes. The first one held a chain with a small bottle charm. There was a bite inside the bottle.

"Wait until later to read that." She did as he asked. The second box was an obviously handmade pink hat a scarf set. She stared at it openmouthed. He fiddled nervously with his fingers.

"Did you make this?" He nodded. "Adrien... It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" He broke into a huge grin. "But... why did you make something?"

"I found out that scarf from my father was really from you. I wanted to show you how much it means to me that you put time and effort into making me something so awesome. So I made you something."

"That's so sweet. Thank you." She leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

It only lasted a few seconds before her face turned bright pink. _That's another embarrassing moment to add to the list, Mari_.

After they had all left, she fell over herself to get back to that necklace. She gently tugged the cork out of the bottle and tipped out the note. Unrolling it, she gasped as she read the words.

_I know who you are, M'Lady. And I love all of it. _

Tikki freaked out. Marinette fainted.


	4. ChapterFour:HideMe

Sorry!!! I know it's been a while but I promise I'm going to catch up now. On EVERYTHING I have missed. It'll be a lot but I hope you guys enjoy my stories! More chapters to come to finish off this one and then I'll do the other month prompts!!

Day 4: Hide Me

_Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. _Why did they have to do this to him? Every single time a new ad came out with Adrien's face on, in, or around it, he got chased down the street. Every. Single. Time.

Most of his friends wouldn't let him hide out in their homes anymore for fear of complete and total destruction of their property. He was a liability and he understood that.

But now, when a hoard of screaming teenage girls were chasing after him, he didn't care. He needed help and he needed it now.

Adrien's feet were taking him wherever they wanted to go. He just let them lead until he found himself standing in front of Marinette's bakery. The hoard was still a ways behind him so he slipped inside. Marinette was behind the counter. He ran up to her.

"Hide me."

"W-what?" She stammered, blushing.

"I don't have time for your adorableness. Just please, hide me." She stared at him for a second, shocked. Then she nodded and motioned for him to come behind the counter. She led him up the stairs and into her apartment, where she immediately shut the curtains and closed any open windows. He sighed in relief and collapsed into the couch, exhausted.

"What happened?"

"A new ad came out and I'm being chased again."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Marinette." She blushed and sat next to him as he sat up.

"You don't have to sit up. Lay back down. Running for your life must be hard." He did as she said, his head resting on her lap.

"You have no idea." She giggled. It was adorable. Her hands started absentmindedly running through his hair. He sighed. A small purring sound tumbled through his chest and his eyes snapped open. Mari was staring down at him.

"Did you just ... purr?"

"Um... yes?" He laughed nervously. She gasped at him for another moment before continuing to stroke his head.

"Silly kitty."


	5. Chapter5:Clumsy

Chapter Five: Clumsy

Marinette woke up in the morning groaning. Falling down the stairs last night had not been fun. Neither had the trip to the ER. And the large pink cast going all the way up her leg was _definitely_ not fun. She was dreading going to school today. God knows Chloe would have something to say about it.

As Marinette crutched into the classroom, everyone turned to look at her. Adrien gaped and she blushed hard. Nino immediately moved up to sit next to his girlfriend, Alya, who also happened to be Mari's best friend. He was not only giving Marinette the chance to sit on the ground level of the classroom, but also next to her crush, Adrien.

She went over, painstakingly slowly, and sat down. Adrien instantly scooted closer to her and leaned down.

"Mari, what happened?"

"I, uh, slipped and sort of fell down the stairs. Knee my shattered. I-I mean, shattered knee my. No, wait. Shattered my knee." He stared at her for a moment before choking on a laugh. She smacked his arm and humphed. He scooted back over so she could rest her leg up on the seat.

The class continued without a hitch. At the end of the day, Marinette got a call from her mom. They were stuck in traffic coming back from a delivery and wouldn't be able to pick her up. She groaned and sighed, carefully sitting down. It wasn't far to her house, but she'd still have to crutch all the way there.

Adrien passed her in her misery and stopped. She felt him look down at her and looked up into his face. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents can't pick me up."

"We could take you home!" Her head shot up.

"R-really? You do would that?" He chuckled.

"Yup. Come on, I'll help you to the car." She stood on her crutches while he put his hand at the small of her back and led her slowly forward. She shivered at his touch.

The car ride was short and uneventful. But before she could get out in front of her patisserie, Adrien stopped her with a hand on her thigh.

"Look, I've been wanting to ask this for a while now, but today made me realize how much. Also Alya's been bugging me about it and now seems like the perfect opportunity." He took a deep breath, a peachy pink blush on his cheeks. "I like you, Marinette. A lot. Will you go on a date with me?"

She honestly didn't know what happened next. She thought she might have squeaked because when she came to, he was laughing.

"Is that a yes?" She nodded vigorously. He laughed again. "Can I pick you up on Friday?" Another nod. "Seven okay?" She nodded. "Mari, say something."

"I like you too!" She managed to squeak. His blush returned. She was positive her face was beet red. She open the door and started to clamber our. He gently grabbed her hand before she left and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"See you Friday!" She waves to him, taking her hands off her crutches and immediately falling over again.


End file.
